1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to urinary catheters and more particularly pertains to a new catheter system for providing a secure fit over a user's penis.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of urinary catheters is known in the prior art. More specifically, urinary catheters heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,713,880; U.S. Pat. No. 4,020,843; U.S. Pat. No. 4,568,340; U.S. Pat. No. 2,940,450; U.S. Pat. No. 1,372,101; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 299,865.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new catheter system. The inventive device includes a tubular outer sheath has proximal and distal ends. A collection bag is in fluid communication with the distal end of the outer sheath. A tubular elastic inner sheath is disposed in the outer sheath. The inner sheath has open proximal and distal ends. A tubular insert has open proximal and distal ends and is disposed in the inner sheath. The proximal and distal ends of the insert each has an inwardly radiating elastic annular membrane. An annular collar is provide having a water absorbent inwardly radiating annular membrane. The annular collar is coupled to the proximal end of the outer sheath.
In these respects, the catheter system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a secure fit over a user's penis.